criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Bolt From the Blue
Bolt From the Blue is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the twenty-eighth case in Rusthollow and the eighty-second case overall. It takes place in Toad Marsh appearing as the fourth case in the district. Plot The team headed to the military base after discovering Troy Dernier's diary back in Riverlilly. When the player and Jayden arrived at the base, they found army general Peter Wyburn's dead body. Melissa, who had recovered from her snake bite received while in Riverlilly, explained that Peter was electrocuted to death, with what was later revealed to be a modified taser. The team then questioned army general Nolan Anderson, who the player first encountered in Starlight Shores, soldier Kendrick Rodwell and Shane's boyfriend, architect Johnathon Sanderson. While the pair were reviewing the facts of the case, Shane demanded a word with the two. After speaking to an annoyed Shane, the pair continued to investigate the murder, resulting in chauffeur Paul Moretz being questioned. The team also flagged field expert Teresa Armstrong as a suspect after her gun was found in Peter's bag. The team was then informed by Sean that Teresa had starting destroying Peter's bunk. Teresa confessed that Peter was constantly harassing her and wouldn't leave her alone. Despite Teresa's actions, Kendrick was arrested for the murder. The soldier confessed to killing Peter, explaining that Peter was trying to halt the future. He further explained that it was his task to steal supplies from the army base for Next Generation Industries, a secret research company, and that Peter had tried to stop him. When asked who this company was, Kendrick laughed and stated that they were "the future". Due Kendrick's lack of remorse and refusal to say anymore, he was sentenced to life imprisonment for the murder. After the trial, Jayden and the player arrived back at the headquarters where they were told by Sean that another dead body had been found. Jayden and the player raced out to the location where the body was found. Upon arrival, they found the body horrifically mutated and unrecognisable. Melissa autopsied the mutated body and solemnly confirmed that it was missing person Troy Denier's body. The duo then proceeded to inform a devastated Sveta Dernier that they'd discovered her son's body. Angered by the new revelation, they pair went to confront Kendrick once more. Kendrick still refused to confess to what Next Generation Industries but accidentally slipped that he'd left his notepad back on the military base. After revealing the faded notes and sending it to Tao, it was confirmed that Next Generation Industries was behind all of the kidnappings in the district. The duo then decided to search the military base for any more leads. Eventually, they found a broken smartwatch inside a crate. The detectives soon fixed it and sent it to Tao who confirmed told them he had good and bad news. He explained that he was able to recover the data on the smartwatch but also explained that it belonged to Teresa. He further explained that Teresa was being paid by Next Generation Industries to follow Troy along with other people who later went missing. Realising that Teresa had been lying to the team, they confronted her. Teresa angrily insisted she had no idea what they planned to do and only followed them, reporting back to Next Generation Industries on their whereabouts. She also explained that she regretted it now it was revealed what had happened to Troy. This confession left Warren with no choice but to dismiss her while the team investigated Next Generation Industries. Finally, as Melissa spoke about how horrible it was seeing Troy's body, Sean interrupted her and explained that Sveta Dernier had just been found dead. Summary Victim *'Peter Wyburn' (found electrocuted to death) Murder Weapon *'Modified Taser' Killer *'Kendrick Rodwell' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect has military training. *The suspect practices yoga. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a burn. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has military training. *The suspect practices yoga. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a burn. *The suspect wears green. Suspect's Profile *The suspect practices yoga. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears green. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has military training. *The suspect practices yoga. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a burn. *The suspect wears green. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has military training. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a burn. *The suspect wears green. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer has military training. *The killer has a burn. *The killer practices yoga. *The killer wears green. *The killer has A+ blood. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Military Bootcamp. (Result: Victim's Body, Broken Card, Faded ID Card) *Examine Faded ID Card. (Result: Man Identified; New Suspect: Nolan Anderson) *Talk to Nolan Anderson about the murder. *Examine Broken Card. (Result: Victim's Room Card; New Crime Scene: Bunk Room) *Investigate Bunk Room. (Result: Locked Case, Faded Blueprints, Military Gun) *Examine Military Gun. (Result: Name Decoded; New Suspect: Kendrick Rodwell) *Interrogate Kendrick Rodwell about the murder. *Examine Faded Blueprints. (Architect's Info Revealed; New Suspect: Johnathon Sanderson) *Inform Johnathon Sanderson of the army general's death. *Examine Locked Case. (Result: Weapons Case Unlocked) *Analyze Taser. (03:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Modified Taser; Attribute: The killer has a burn) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer has military training) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Base Entrance. (Clues: Broken Sign, Backpack, Torn Paper) *Examine Broken Sign. (Result: Number Plate) *Analyze Number Plate. (07:00:00; New Suspect: Paul Moretz) *Question Paul about the murder. *Examine Backpack. (Result: Document) *Examine Document. (Result: Paternity Test) *Ask Kendrick if Peter was his father. (Attribute: Kendrick has military training) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Death Threat) *Analyze Death Threat. (05:00:00; Attribute: The killer practices yoga; New Crime Scene: Tank) *Investigate Tank. (Clues: Victim's Bag, Photos) *Examine Victim's Bag. (Result: Handgun) *Examine Handgun. (Result: Insignia; New Suspect: Teresa Armstrong) *Question Teresa about her gun. (Attribute: Teresa has military training) *Examine Photos. (Result: Pictures of Nolan) *Ask Nolan about the victim spying on him. (Attribute: Nolan has military training and practices yoga) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Stop Teresa destroying the bunk. (New Crime Scene: Bunk Beds) *Investigate Bunk Beds. (Clues: Faded Poster, Broken Phone) *Examine Faded Poster. (Result: Writing) *Confront Paul about being fired. (Attribute: Paul has military training and practices yoga, Kendrick practices yoga) *Examine Broken Phone. (Result: Victim's Phone) *Analyze Victim's Phone. (07:00:00) *Confront Johnathon about the voicemail. (Attribute: Johnathon practices yoga) *Investigate Road Sign. (Clues: Torn Paper, Singed Glove) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Blueprints) *Analyze Blueprints. (10:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears green) *Examine Singed Glove. (Result: Skin Cells) *Analyze Skin Cells. (10:00:00; Attribute: The killer has A+ blood) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to A Chemical Imbalance (4/6). (1 star) A Chemical Imbalance (4/6) *Investigate Base Entrance. (Clue: Mutated Body) *Analyze Mutated Body. (15:00:00; New Quasi-Suspect: Sveta Dernier) *Inform Sveta of her son's death. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Confront Kendrick in prison. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Bunk Room. (Clue: Kendrick's Jacket) *Examine Kendrick's Jacket. (Result: Faded Notepad) *Examine Faded Notepad. (Result: Notepad) *Analyze Notepad. (06:00:00) *Investigate Military Base. (Clue: Crate) *Examine Crate. (Result: Broken Object) *Examine Broken Object. (Result: Smartwatch) *Analyze Smartwatch. (04:00:00) *Confront Teresa about Next Generations Industries paying her. (Attribute: Camouflage Suit) *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:Toad Marsh Category:Rusthollow Category:All Fanmade Cases